Valentines Day
by Kikizehfox
Summary: RekkiexCyberwave RhapsodyxFang Roleplay-universe. Centered around OC's and made up worlds for roleplays. Rated M for safety due to themes of suicide and murder and what'll probably end up to be a lot of cursing, since one of the main characters is a teen.
1. Requiem

**Authors Note: This story is written around a bunch of OC characters belonging to myself of my friend Lady Lucis. This is a crossover fic between the Transformers universe we roleplay and our own little made up world, loosely based off of Sailor Moon. We of course own neither franchise, although we do borrow those characters and mess with them, or we create OCs to abuse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic, as I am very proud of how this turned out. **

**R****ating:**** The fanfiction is rated for themes in the story. It is also rated for angst, and for what will probably be some pretty good gore in later chapters, and of course for character death. And a hell of a lot of character death, might I add.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that belongs to HasTak. I do not own Sailor Moon, that belongs to some very rich men in Japan. And I do not own the song "Valentine's Day", that belongs to Linkin Park.  
**

**_~-x-~_  
**

_**My insides all turned to ash**_

_**So slow**_

_**And blew away as I collapsed**_

_**So cold**_

Rekkie wanted to stop it. He wanted to put out that strange purple fire that had wrapped around his sparkmate and was slowly swallowing her frame. Not that it mattered much. He'd already felt his bond with her break when she was killed. She'd been in so much pain... He felt awful for not having been able to stop it. Some of the ashes blew away into the breeze.

He felt empty and cold. Like everything in him was what was burning up and blowing away in the wind. Cobra was trying to put out the fire, and Fang had run after Kite. Suddenly, Cyberwave's body completely disappeared in one huge multi-colored burst of flame. He felt his knees go weak, everything fading to black.

_**A black wind took them**_

_**From sight**_

_**And now the darkness over day**_

_**That night**_

Rekkie didn't know why he had the sudden urge to check on the sparklings. He moved to the twins' room, Melody already checked. He opened the door, and saw some strange blackness in the room. It was too dark.

"Get away from them!" He ordered, running into the room, cannon already forming. He hears a deep, rumbling laughter come from the general direction of the blackness. And than it disappeared before he could ever fire a shot. He checked Starfire first, just happening to be close to her berth. She was completely still, her optics grayer than they should be, her bond fading away. Darkfire's bond faded just as quickly. "Primus, no!" Rekkie yelled, trying to cling to both of them over the bond, tears already forming in his optics.

_**And the clouds above move closer**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing.**_

Rekkie felt so tired. The twins were dead, waiting with all the other bodies in Gizmo's morgue, needing a proper memorial ceremony that they didn't have the supplies for. First Cyberwave, and now two of his sparklings. Rekkie was almost positive he didn't have anymore tears left. But he pushed on, for Mel's sake. And for Gadget. The pair were two little rays of sunshine. The look on Gizmo's face when he pushed into med bay reminded Rekkie of one horrible fact.

Sometimes clouds can block out the sun.

"Gadget went into spark failure right before you came in... We couldn't save him." Gizmo whispered, optics on the floor. He had technically been her grandson.

"Can I see him?" Rekkie replied, his voice higher than normal. He didn't even answer his twin's apology over their bond.

"Of course." Gizmo stepped aside. Rekkie moved to Gadgets still form, picking up the sparkling and cuddling him close, tears coming to his optics.

"Primus, Gadget, not you too." Rekkie whimpered, offlining his optics and letting himself cry.

_**I used to be my own protection**_

_**But not now**_

'_**Cause my path has lost direction**_

_**Somehow**_

Rekkie was really only holding on for Melody now. His spark -hurt- with all of the other bonds missing. He hated not having Cyberwave nearby, or the twins randomly hugging him, or cuddling Gadget.

/Rekkie! Get out here now! Mel' wandered into the-/ Rekkie didn't hear the rest of the comm link. He was too busy grabbing for the nearest wall to support himself as pain exploded through his chest. Melody's bond severed when the pain slowly subsided. He bolted outside, heading toward the mine field. Fang and cobra were already there, covered in soot. Fang had one leg dangling oddly, like he'd been caught in a blast. Melody was in cobra's arms, her armor charred, energon leaking all down her armor, a burn mark right through her main line.

"Mel? Mel!" Rekkie ran up to them, taking Melody from Cobra's arms. "Mel, sweetie, please..." Rekkie quietly begged, ignoring Cobra shifting uncomfortably. He didn't even look down at Fang, unaware the dog bot had done his best to save Mel. It hadn't worked, clearly. "MELODY!"

_**A black wind took you away**_

_**From sight**_

_**And now the darkness over day**_

_**That night**_

It was dark and cloudy out. It suited Rekkie's mood lately just fine. He never knew what do after he'd return to base. His routine was starting to become exactly the same every day. Fighting between the Autobots had started to dwindle down as peace talks became more successful. It almost annoyed him that the war had to start ending -after- Cyberwave passed.

Requiem rolled into base and shifted back to his Decepticon form tiredly. He opened his bond with his sister only to get smacked with a wave of grief from her. /Rhaps? What happened?/ He asked over the comm.

/Fang was killed while fighting Lunarstorm.../ Rekkie's optics widened.

/Where are you? I'll be right there./ Rekkie moved quickly to his grieving sister's side, understanding what she was going through.

_**And the clouds above move closer**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied**_

_**And the ground below grew colder**_

_**As they put you down inside**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

Rekkie didn't know why he went into the morgue. The air was stale and frigid. The colors were bleak and gray, aside from the frames of the too-well repaired mechs and femmes. The older frames were up in front, the fresher bodies further back. With the exception of the sparklings, who Gizmo had neatly lined together. Darkstar and Starfire were servo-in-servo, although Rekkie didn't remember them being that way the last time he came down here. Tears welled up in his optics once again, almost against his will. He paused again near Fang, looking at Gizmo's work. She'd done a good job repairing him, the scar on his chestplates barely noticable.

"Thanks for taking care of Rhaps." Rekkie spoke quietly, as if afraid of disturbing one of the mechs or femmes in here. Still, he owed the mech gratitude. It was Fang's fault Rhaps was still alive. Steam came out with his words. It was much colder down there than last time. Rekkie shook his head to get rid of the thought of 'maybe I should get the sparklings a blanket'. It wasn't like they -really- needed it down here. Rekkie started back out, stopping next to the sparklings again to gently rune a hand across Gadget's helm, as if brushing hair back. He just stared at them for a moment, fighting back tears. He stayed in there until he couldn't take it anymore, finally moving out of the morgue and shutting the door behind him, hastily wiping tears from his faceplates as the warmth from the rest of the base wrapped around him. He leaned against the wall and offlined his optics, trying to imagine the warmth as his sparkmate and sparklings hugging him.

_**So now you're gone**_

_**And I was wrong**_

_**I never knew what it was like**_

_**To be alone on a Valentine's day**_

Rekkie sifted through the room slowly, planning on moving Cyberwave's things to storage just so they wouldn't be around to remind him every day that she was gone. It wasn't like he needed to reminders anyway. He checked under the berth, almost surprised to see a box under there. He'd never noticed it before. He pulled it out and picked it up, setting it on the berth and opening it. It was pretty much empty, save for a familiar stuffed tiger and a data pad Cyberwave had always hidden from him when he tried to peak over her shoulder.

Rekkie pulled out the tiger, remembering the night he got it for her. The ride from the pit, Winning her the stuffed toy, asking her to have a human marriage ceremony. He smiled softly, hugging the stuffed animal tightly like he'd caught Cyberwave doing on more than one occasion. When he let it go, he turned to the data pad and turned it on. Surprisingly, the thing kicked to life instantly.

The first few 'pages' were lists of songs. After that was a long list of the reasons why Cyberwave loved him. And following that were letters. Some days she was angry when she wrote, other days she wrote when she was lonely. It almost broke his spark when she realized she'd written a letter every day that he was dead. Tears came back to his optics once more as he read through everything, especially the last sentance she wrote in the pad. 'P.S. Don't forget, -I LOVE YOU-, My handsome prince~ ;3'. He wondered if she'd ever actually planned on showing him the data pad. Maybe she would have...

_**~-x-~**_

Rekkie didn't know why he woke up with so much pain in his chest. All he knew was that he couldn't move for a minute. When he could, he crawled out of his berth, realizing just what the pain was. Rhapsody was gone. He shoved his way into the medical bay. Cobra was on a berth, completely short an optic and filled with bullet holes. Gizzy came forward, splattered in energon, a rough patch over her main energon line. She too was covered in bullet holes.

"Rekkie." Gizmo looked surprised to see him there, as if she'd forgotten about his twin bond with Rhapsody. Sadness once again consumed her features though as she added, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Rekkie spoke quietly. He didn't want to see Rhapsody. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"I'm not sure." Gizmo said. "One second everything was fine, the next bullets were flying and I was trying not to bleed out." Her hand went up to her main energon line nervously, like she was afraid it might burst open again. "I... I need to go wash up." Gizmo excused herself, leaving the med bay.

"Rekkie," Cobra's tone was sheepish, and he had a 'I know this really isn't the best time' look on his face, "I... I'm sorry. For everything." Cobra said, meeting Rekkie's optics. His face was devoid of his usual 'i'm holier than thou' smirk. "And I really should have said that when Wave was still around..."

"Yeah." Was all Rekkie replied with. He was too upset to be surprised by Cobra actually apologizing for his actions. Fang would probably be making some joke about the world coming to an end. Cyberwave would probably just have a victorious smirk. Instead, he moved over to his sister, looking over her frame and willing himself not to cry. Weather Cobra had apologized or not, he didn't want to give Cobra the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Against his will, the tears leaked down his face.

_**~-x-~**_

Rekkie had considered all of his options a bunch of times. And finally, he decided dying was better that living like a drone. So he stayed alone in his and Cyberwave's bedroom. The tiger was staring at him intently. He was holding a knife, her knife. He wasn't even sure where he'd found it. His chest plates slid open as willingly as they would have for his sparkmate, his sparkchamber opening as well. He pointed the knife at his spark, about to stab himself when...

'_REKKIE, DON'T!' _Cyberwave's voice screeched in his head. A greenish glow appeared, taking no definite shape, although it seemed to grab his hands and try to pull the knife away. He let it go, barely registering when it clattered to the floor, wanting to hold onto the green light and keep her there.

"Don't go." Rekkie's voice sounded pathetic and sparkling-ish in his own audios. He didn't really care, just as long as she -stayed-.

'_I can't stay long, Rekkie. I'm sorry. I love you.' _Cyberwave's voice whispered, sounding sparkbroken herself. He could almost feel that the green light didn't -want- to go. _'But I don't want you coming until your time comes on it's own. I promise I'll come and get you when you're ready, but that -isn't- now.' _Cyberwave was using the tone she used to lecture the sparklings when they scared the slag out of her. Rekkie could feel the ghost of a kiss on his helm.

"I love you." Rekkie whispered out loud, his spark breaking all the more at the green light fading.

'_I love you more, my Prince.' _Cyberwave's voice answered quietly. And than, the light was gone. Rekkie sighed, letting himself cry as he closed his chest plates once more. He laid down on the berth, hugging the tiger again. After a while, he found the knife again.

_**~-x-~**_

Rekkie awoke to the sound of gunfire and explosions. There was a lot of yelling and barking orders. It sounded like he'd landed in the middle of a war zone. He onlined his optics, expecting to see Gizmo and maybe Cyberwave hovering over him. Instead he was locking optics with an unfamiliar femme with a symbol he'd never seen before on her chest.

"Kid! Damn it, are your audios blown?" The femme demanded, glaring at him, tone indicating she'd been trying to get through to him somehow.

"Wha-? No." He answered, sitting up. "What in the pit is going on here?"

"Fraggit. A newbie too. Why do I always get stuck with them?" The femme muttured, brushing something off of her brown armor.

"Quit bitching Duststorm. You could actually be out there doing some fighting, It's not like you really tried to learn anything from Gizmo anyway." A blue femme appeared. She looked a lot like Ditto and Copy, but she too had the strange symbol, only hers was on her shoulder. "Kid, come with me. Don't worry about getting sent to the pit, we kinda need all the fighters we can get." The femme added, offering her hand to help Rekkie get up as the brown femme zoomed off. Rekkie got up on his own.

"Doesn't look like a medic needs to see you, but you should probably get checked out anyway." Aquarius commented, turning her back to him and motioning for him to follow. Rekkie followed her.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked the blue femme.

"A pair of idiots started a fight with Primus and it's blown up into an all out war, that's what happened." Aquarius lead Rekkie into a line. "Wait here. If whoever looks you over is irritable, forgive them. It isn't exactly quiet in here." So, Rekkie was left in the line, and guided to a berth by another stranger. He listened to the conversations going on around him.

"Oh, quit whining!" He heard someone snap.

"Starshine, could you hurry it up?" A different, gentle voice asked.

"CYBERWAVE!"

"What could you POSSIBLY want NOW?"

"You're the one who's supposed to be marking down everyone who's here!"

"I'm helping Rhaps you dumb aft! -You're- supposed to be doing paperwork!"

Rekkie couldn't see his sparkmate, although he could see fang approaching, mumbling something Rekkie couldn't quite catch. Fang didn't even look up as he came over, apparently focused on slowly typing something in.

"Name?" Fang asked.

"You should know that by now, Mutt." Rekkie answered, watching as Fang's head snapped up with an audible crack.

"Oww." Fang whined, a slightly pained look coming to his face before he glared at Rekkie. "Wave is going to -beat- you, I hope you know this." Fang added. He started trying to type with his nose again. "Your sister will be over here in a second. Dunno when Wave'll have time to flatten your aft." Fang rolled his optics, well aware that Cyberwave would never. He moved along, leaving Rekkie alone again. A while later, his sister came up to him.

"Hi Rek." She gave him a quick hug. "Sorry, I don't have a lot of time. Is it weird that the dead can get hurt?" Rhapsody added, running a quick scan over him. "I'm sure you want to see the sparklings. I'll have Aquarius take you to where they are. Be careful, okay?" And Rhaps was gone as well before Rekkie could really get in a word, making him scowl. He could see there were a bunch of mechs and femmes in the room who needed help, but still... The blue femme from before appeared, and lead him from the building. On the way out, he saw Cyberwave. But she appeared to be splattered in energon and was assisting the irritable brown femme from earlier with something. He followed Aquarius outside and to a much smaller building. Inside, there were a few mechs and femmes watching the sparklings. He looked around, trying to find his sparklings.

"Daddy!" Four excited voices sounded. He looked toward the sound , leaning down to hug them all as they ran over.

"Hey." He greeted. They all looked so good in comparison to when he'd been them last. They were all talking at once, each one trying to get his attention. He couldn't help but laugh and smile, and slowly try to get each of them to take turns talking so he could actually -understand- what was coming from their vocalizers.

_**~-x-~**_

Cyberwave did not come until late. When she did come, she was clean, although tired looking. Starshine was with her, as well as Aquarius, Duststorm, and an unfamiliar red femme.

"The sparklings are asleep, Cyberwave." Aquarius' voice whispered.

"I know. I should go check on them, Gadge is having nightmares again. I hate that this still happens." Cyberwave whispered in reply, still not noticing her sparkmate in the darkness of the room. She moved away from the group of femmes. Everyone but Starshine left. Starshine grabbed her daughter's shoulder and stopped Cyberwave.

"What happened today when you went to check on Rekkie?" Starshine's voice was quiet, although she to had clearly missed Requiem.

"He... He was trying to kill himself. I stopped him, I asked him not to try again... I'm afraid he wont listen." Cyberwave whispered back. Rekkie could hear the tears in her voice. "I... I need to go check on Gadget." The green femme added, pulling away from Starshine and nearly running down the hall to the sparkling's room. Starshine turned in the opposite direction, letting her daughter go. Rekkie followed Cyberwave carefully. She'd left the sparklings' door open behind her, which made it easy for Rekkie to peak in and watch her kiss each of the sparklings' helms. Soon she left, rubbing tears from her optics. Rekkie moved forward quietly and wrap his arms around his femme. He was surprised when he had to dodge getting a knife to the face.

"I swear Techno, the next time I'm going right for-" Cyberwave's optics widened as she whirled around. The knife disappeared, and the tears came back to her optics. "Frag it all! Why are you here? Why didn't you listen to me?" She growled at him, clearly wanting to scream but unable to for fear of waking the sparklings. Rekkie hugged her, pulling her close. He felt her cuddle against him, and felt her tears against his chest plates.

"I didn't want to live without you and the sparklings anymore. There was no reason for me to be down there." Rekkie whispered in reply, resting his helm on hers.

"What about your father? What about your job?" Cyberwave asked feebly.

"No where near as important as you and the sparklings." Rekkie answered. Cyberwave sighed, not replying.

"I missed you." She finally spoke up, hugging him back tightly and making no motion to un-bury her face from his armor.

"I missed you too, Wave." Rekkie answered, glad to finally have her back in his arms.

_**~-x-~**_

Rekkie almost screamed when a fiery snake wrapped around Cyberwave, and she disappeared in a burst of purple flame again. He ran to the spot where she had been, but not even a scorch mark remained of his sparkmate. He looked around, seeing Kite smiling and disappearing as well. There was nothing he could do aside from keep fighting and hope that his sparkmate would somehow come back.

_**~-x-~**_

Rekkie was the only one around to tuck in the sparklings that night. He had no idea where Cyberwave was, and he was worried sick. He didn't know if a dead femme could be killed again, and he really didn't want to have to find out through his sparkmate.

"Daddy, where's mommy? She usually at least comes in once before recharge time." Darkstar asked, looking at his father worriedly.

"She's very busy helping auntie Rhapsody." Rekkie lied. It was starting to become a habit, and he hated it.

"Will she come tommorow?" Starfire asked from where she was cuddled near her twin.

"I don't know. She promised she'll try. And you know she loves you." Rekkie answered, moving to give each of them a kiss on the helm.

"Daddy... When can we go home?" Gadget asked as Rekkie came over to him.

"Hopefully soon." Rekkie replied, kissing Gadget and moving slowly toward the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy!" Four voices chorused back as he gently shut the door behind him. He moved toward the main room.

"Cyberwave, where the hell have you been all day?" Starshine demanded.

"Trying not to get killed a second time by Kikite and her psycho grandparents!" Cyberwave answered.

"How'd you get out?" Aquarius' voice asked.

"Can I explain later? We need to evacuate the sparklings, I'm pretty sure Kite saw me come back here and it's only a matter of time before she gets beaten back into submission." Cyberwave's voice was quiet and scared.

"Primus, Cyberwave!" The three femmes groaned.

"This was are one safe house, where are we supposed to move them?" Duststorm snarled, "Way to frag that up!"

"Shut your face Duststorm!" Cyberwave snapped, turning on the brown femme in an instant. Starshine moved between the two before anything could start.

"Stop it, you two. Can we please focus on the task at hand?" Starshine asked, Cyberwave and Duststorm both reluctantly nodded. Rekkie was barely holding in the urge to walk over and hug Cyberwave as tightly as he could without holding her. "I'll go get Rekkie to he- Oh. Hello Requiem." Starshine was surprised to see him when she turned around. Suddenly all the attention was focused on him. Cyberwave's look was at least apologetic.

"I'm going to guess he heard all of that." Aquarius piped up. Rekkie nodded in confirmation.

"That makes our job easier." Daybreak commented, "Go get your sparklings than, I have an idea of where to take them."

"Thanks Daybreak." Cyberwave answered, moving over to Rekkie, slipping her hand into his as they moved down the hall. "I'm sorry Rekkie." She added once they were out of earshot of the others. Once Rekkie was sure they wouldn't be seen, he gently pinned her against the wall and kissed her angrily. She Kissed him back, one hand gently cupping his face.

"You scared me." Rekkie whispered once the kiss broke, "I thought I lost you again."

"I know, I'm sorry." Cyberwave replied, "We have to get the sparklings though. I'm not letting miss new light incarnate get them again." She added, not pushing him away but glancing at the sparkling's door.

"Lucis is light incarnate, isn't she?" Rekkie felt worry creeping into his spark. He hadn't seen Lucis for a while, even before his death. "And what do you mean, 'again'?"

"No, Lucis isn't." Wave sighed, "Balance and Existance killed her when she refused to kill her boyfriend." Her voice was quiet. Rekkie was horrified. "Kikite's light incarnate now, and she obeys their every will. And by again, I mean she had one of her soldiers send that darkness after the twins. And I think she had something to do with Mel's death." Cyberwave answered, staring into his optics. Rekkie finally let her go, following her almost numbly.

"You really think...?"

"Yes, I do." Cyberwave whispered, pushing open the sparklings' room, "If we're careful, we can do this without waking them up." Her voice was still quiet, although Rekkie knew something was wrong when she froze up. "Oh, Primus no!" She moved into the room stiffly. "No, no, no!" She whimpered. Rekkie followed her to see wheat the problem was. The sparklings were gone.

"How? She shouldn't have had enough time!" Rekkie asked, horrified. Cyberwave was shaking.

"I don't know..." Cyberwave whimpered in reply. Rekkie moved over to her and hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do. He could still feel her shaking. He could guess why.

"We'll get them back. Kite isn't stupid enough to hurt them" Rekkie promised her.

"It's not Kite I'm worried about. It's her grandparents."


	2. Kikite

**Author's Note:**** So, there's more cursing in this chapter. But this is where Kikite actually comes in! Yay! Special thanks to for defining 'batshit fucking insane' for me! I love the way that sounds so much more than just 'batshit crazy'. Well, anyway, here's the second chapter. Please don't expect me to update this so frequently. The muses are just being co-operative lately. Also, I'm probably going to make the very last 'chapter' just a bunch of character profiles. But, No where NEAR that yet, so I guess I'll just focus on the matters at hand. Oh, HEY CYBERWAVE, YOU WANNA HANDLE THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME?**

**Cyberwave: You act like I have a choice in the matter. Anyway, Kikite knows she doesn't own Transformers and that that belongs to HasTak. She's also well-aware that Sailor Moon belongs to some rich-as-hell Japanese guy. And belongs to... Someone? We don't even know what country that's from, all we know is that it doesn't belong to her.**

**_~-x-~_  
**

Kikite knew this was a bad idea. It was a very, very bad idea. Cyberwave and Requiem would both go batshit fucking insane when it came to their sparklings being in danger. Which of course put her in an awful position, seeing as she was the one who was holding them captive. And she was the one who was supposed to kill them.

Kikite could understand why her grandparents were mad at Cyberwave. Hell, she could even see why they'd take it out on Rekkie as well. And Kite had done everything they asked so far. She'd killed Cyberwave. She'd gotten an old enemy to use the darkness on the twins. She'd even made an illusion that cause Melody to run into the mine field. But now her grandparents wanted her to kill them a second time. There would be no coming back from that. Kikite didn't know if she had it in her to kill the sparklings anyway.

"I've been Light incarnate for less than a month. I've already killed so much..." She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. When she was fighting or killing, Nebula seemed to take over for her. Take over at least her mentality. She could actually go through with the murders that way. It was probably the only way she'd managed to kill Lucis' boyfriend.

A wave of sickness had her cupping a hand over her mouth as the bloody memory filled her head. "Oh, Primus, what have I done?" She whimpered. Her grandparents were turning her into a damned monster. She hated it. But how could she fight her grandparents of all people? They were so much stronger than her. Her mother had been so much stronger than her. "Mama, I miss you. I -need- you." All Kite had been told was that her mother had ran away. That Lucis had run away from her duties and neither Balance nor Existence could find her. Kikite slowly calmed herself down and stood up straight. She looked over to where the sparklings were. Each one was separated into a box made of her purple light.

Melody was sitting with her back turned to Kikite. Based on her pose, Kikite could only guess that Cyberwave's eldest sparkling was crying. Kikite used to have such a good relationship with Melody too... Thank gosh the boxes were soundproof.

The twins were facing each other in their boxes, pressed against the walls closest to the other's box. Kikite could only see Starfire's expression. The poor little sparkling had tears trailing down her cheeks. She looked utterly miserable. Kikite almost felt bad for dividing the pair, remembering one time she'd seen two sister kittens separated. Their pitiful cries echoed through her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head roughly.

Gadget looked upset and confused. He was looking at Kite with what could only be described as 'puppy dog eyes'. It was almost strange that the robot could pull off the expression so well. But the youngest of the sparklings appeared to be begging her with his eyes. Begging her to let him be with his siblings. Begging her to let him be with his parents. Begging her to let him go -home-.

Kikite wished she'd never seen where Cyberwave had returned to. She wished there was someone who had distracted her, so she could have returned to Balance and Existence and had nothing to report. She didn't want to hurt those kids. She'd already done enough damage, hadn't she? She sighed, turning her back to them. For now, she would return to Solaria and check on things there. Than probably stop by the Fire Lands to do the same. She disappeared in a shimmer of light.

_**~-x-~**_

She was happy to land in Solaria. It seemed like she was away from the palace far too often. The beautiful building had always been her home, and it was always an instant comfort to enter the building. To see familiar faces she'd known all her life, to walk along the tiles she'd once skipped across, always careful to avoid the cracks. The thought made her pause for a moment, tears coming to her eyes.

"Wouldn't have wanted to break mom's back." Kikite murmured, her voice rather high. She felt childish for the tears. _Childish? You're only 15! You're only 15, you're an orphan, you're running two damned -worlds-, and your grandparents are turning you into a monster! You're above and beyond having earned the right to cry a little! _Nebula's stern, rebellious voice in the back of her head was almost soothing. No matter how much Kikite hated the other girl, she had to admit that at least the blonde was a constant. The blonde had never left or abandoned her. And her dark side even knew how to act a bit compassionate. Of course, when Lucis died, Nebula lost her own mother. Lucix, Lucis' dark side. Not to mention they'd both lost their animal companions recently too.

One of the Fire Land's war generals had sent a squad out to attack Solaria. No one really believed in the piece that Kikite was so desperately trying to enforce between the two countries. The squad had slipped into the dragon house and killed all of the animals, none aware that the black female dragon belonged to the Fire Land's new leader. And it was that ignorance that had handed Tuteur her death sentence, and that had broken the already small pieces of Kikite's heart even further.

Kikite and Nebula had discovered the death of Nebula's comrade in a much more sickening manner. Kikite had been visiting one of the camps to punish the squad and the general who had attacked Solaria behind her back. On her way to leave, a group of hunters came back. Being dragged on the back of a makeshift sled was Nebula's unicorn. Its mane and tail were shredded, and its throat was slit. A silvery trail of blood marked the way from which the huntsmen came. Kikite had enough decency and respect for her dark side that she assured that the unicorn, horn and all, was laid to rest in a far more respectful manner than the way it was killed.

Again, Kikite had to shake her head to rid herself of the memories. She moved down the hall and to her office to see what paperwork needed to be taken care of. And than she would visit Asaa and see if anyone needed to be aided with her healing magic to avoid dying before their time.

_**~-x-~**_

With the business in Solaria taken care of, Kikite moved to the Fire Lands. The place gave her no where near the level of comfort that Solaria provided. Her visits here had always been few and far between. She'd only begun to spend time in the place when Lucis killed her father, and the care of the place fell upon her shoulders.

There was far more paperwork waiting for her in her father's old office. She'd never had time to go through the place. She wanted to at some point. Find out if he had any siblings or close friends who should be told of his death. But she just didn't have time. Not between caring for Solaria and Running errands for Balance and Existence. She sighed, seating herself at the well-abused chair. The walls and floor had scorch marks all over, as if he'd gotten angry and chucked balls of fire at the surfaces. Which was quite possible. Kikite glanced down at the clean white papers, all needing her signature, usually in triplicate. The work was tedious at best.

"How did Mom and Dad stand this for so long?" Kikite wondered out loud as she worked. She supposed she was going to find out. As Light Incarnate she was pretty much immortal, meaning that she would be flitting between the two lands of her parents for a VERY long time.

_**~-x-~**_

With business taken care of, Kikite moved to the base of operations she and her soldier's had. It was close to Primus' territory, just out of sight from the border. The base was snug but it was comfortable. It actually had a nice atmosphere for a place that a war was being run from. Probably because everyone was younger. They weren't a bunch of stuck up adults glued to the rules. They slept and ate here, and their fights on the base didn't involve guns or hurting each other too bad. And it was far enough away from the main politics of their realms that they weren't affected as much. It was a unique place.

But it also provided Kikite with plenty more paperwork. Her hand was beginning to get sore from all of the writing she was doing. Kikite yawned and shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up when the paperwork was done. This was all so boring. She missed having her parents around to take care of this stuff. Couldn't one of them have lived long enough to teach her the ins and outs of all of this? Teaching herself wasn't exactly easy, and anyone who could help her didn't really want to. So, she was left to deal with this stuff on her own.

From what the reports said, she wasn't currently needed on the battlefield. And anyone who needed her healing had already died. Everyone could be healed by conventional methods. Which meant she had to return to her current task. The sparklings.

_**~-x-~**_

She knew something was off the moment she arrived. It was just a feeling in her gut, warning her that something horrible had happened. She walked over to where the sparklings were, having to hold in a gasp at what she saw.

Gadget was lying in the middle of the floor, freed from his purple box. His main energon line was cut, his life fluid splattered everywhere, the sparkling's armor more pink than it's original teal. Existence was hovering over the little one's dying frame, the energon coated knife on the floor nearby. The blob seemed to look up when Kikite came in. It lashed out, striking her hard across the face.

"You never killed them in the first place." The monotone voice spit as angrily as a being without emotions could. Kikite was too horrified to answer, a hand lifting to her cheek as he turned back to her grandfather. She was horrified because of what had happened to Gadget, barely even concerned that her secret had gotten out. "Why?"

"Because they're innocent little kids! Why should they be punished for what their mother did?" Kite was defensive. She knew she was in the right this time. _It wasn't Cyberwave that made mom rebellious. _Kikite realized suddenly, _Mama, did they make you feel like a monster too? _And suddenly that sickness came back, and she wondered who else didn't -really- need to die.

"Light, you will learn to do as you are told!" Existence growled in reply, "What we tell you is what is for the best!"

"How can killing children who have done nothing wrong be for the best?" Kikite shot back. This time she was hit so hard she went -flying-, slamming against Melody's box. She groaned, back aching from the impact.

"Will you listen now?" Existence sounded as though he were being extremely patient with her. Kikite was trying to think of something mildly witty.

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening." She grunted out, picking herself up off the floor, her new bruises protesting the movement while Nebula mentally protested against the demi-goddess' stupidity. Again, Kikite was hit, thrown away from the box, landing hard on her side and feeling something in her left arm break. This time she was smart enough to pull a light shield around herself. Existence said something else, but she ignored him. Instead she focused on using her good arm to get herself to her knees. Everything -hurt-, tears stinging in her eyes from the pain even as she forced herself to her feet, left arm limp at her side. That urge to be rebellious was still burning inside of her. She closed her eyes, focusing on forming a ball of flame, and then launching it as fast as she could at her grandfather. She wasn't at the top of her game, of course, not while she was bleeding. Wow, that arm hurt.

_I'm not going to be their monster anymore. _Kikite promised herself. She just couldn't do it. She felt horrid for what had happened to Gadget. Cyberwave was going to beat her halfway to death. And she deserved it. She'd faked killed them all so well, even they didn't know they were still alive. She'd even fragged with Rekkie's killing himself plan. Created an illusion so he actually missed his spark, but still dragged his spirit up to Primus so he'd buy it. But they could go back, if they wanted. If she was careful and didn't screw this up anymore than she already had.

"You should learn to be more respectful, Light." Existence growled. He'd dodged her attack easily. She was too slow like this. If he attacked now, he shield wouldn't hold up for an incredible amount of time. So now it was time to sink or swim. And, like the dumbass Nebula considered her to be, Kikite chose to sink.

"Why? So I can kill more people? Whoop-de-fucking-do!" She snarled back. Existence made a move to hit her, but it collided with the shield. The shield broke, and Kikite fell back, still avoiding the hit. Her shields around the sparklings broke, although she quickly formed light disks beneath the twins and Melody that would take them someplace safe. She closed them quickly, and than picked herself up again.

"Bring. Them. Back." Existence ordered. Kikite smirked, her magic was working.

"Make me. Oh, wait, that's right. You -can't-." Kikite was confident in that much. Existence couldn't do a damned thing, aside from hit her some more. And Kikite wasn't afraid of that. For once, she knew she'd be alright.

"You're going to wind up just like your mother." Existence growled. Kikite's smirk fell.

"What do you mean...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Existence answered. Kikite snarled, drawing her sword. It was still coated in blood from the last time she'd used it. Or maybe the blade was just permanently stained red now. Kikite honestly wasn't sure. She returned her attention to her grandfather, who had shifted back to his human form. She launched another fire ball at him.

_**~-x-~**_

Kikite landed with a soft 'thunk' on her bed in the Solaria palace. She groaned, crawling off of the soft comfort, still careful of her arm as she did so. She left her room, heading to Asaa's office. She moved slowly, her whole body hurting. But she needed Asaa to set the arm and hopefully she'd be able to handle the rest.

Asaa was able to set her arm. Kikite had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. She hated pain. Gizmo would have at least given her pain killers! Oh, wait, this did qualify as an injury caused by her own stupidity, so maybe the medic wouldn't have.

"What did you do?" Asaa asked.

"I have mom's grace. I fell near the lake." Kite lied in reply.

"Don't lie to me." Asaa answered, finishing his work.

"The truth pisses me off more." Kikite answered tiredly. "And I still have a crap load of stuff to take care of." She added, getting up to leave. She pressed her good hand gently against the break, trying to use her magic to heal it. She exited, feeling everything healing. She flexed her arm, glad to have it working again. With that done, she headed through the Eternus Crystal maze, getting through it easily. She pushed into the main room, where the crystal was surrounded by a light shield so the sparklings couldn't touch it. The trio looked terribly confused and scared. She didn't exactly expect them to be little rays of sunshine after watching their little brother be brutally murdered. The twins were clinging to each other in a back corner of the room. Melody was closer to her.

"When are you going to let us go home?" Melody asked quietly. She'd turned to face the door when Kikite came in, temporarily turning her back to her siblings.

"When it's safe. Look, I'm doing the best that I can right now. Sorry if this isn't the most comfortable place in the world." Kikite's low tolerance for children was starting to appear. Which really, it shouldn't be. Again, they'd just seen something terrible, and now she had them separated from their parents and any other contact of 'their own kind'. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Kinda." Starfire spoke up sheepishly from where she was attempting to mold herself against Darkstar's side. Neither Darkstar or Melody put in their own input.

"Fine. Stay here, I'll go see what I can do about getting you guys some energon." Kikite replied, moving away from the sparklings before disappearing in another shimmer of light.

_**~-x-~**_

She landed in Gizmo's office and plopped down on the medic's desk. She could hear Gizmo talking to someone in the med bay. She heard retreating footsteps, and the main door slid open and closed. And than she heard gizmo approaching her office, watching as the door slid open.

"Hello Kite. Been a while since I've seen you." Gizmo was the only Cybertronian who she'd told her secrets to. She had three reasons. The first was that Gizmo would actually listen to her. The second was that her grandparents had no problem whatsoever with the medic. And the third reason was that Gizmo could actually keep a secret, and would, even if she didn't like it. The medic had tried to convince Kikite multiple times to tell Requiem the truth. Kikite never did, and neither did Gizmo. Kikite appreciated that greatly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've had a shit-load of work to do." Kikite answered, "Look, I need a favor. I got... I got Mel and the twins away from my grandparents, and I don't want anyone to know there are any Cybertronians in Solaria for now. Can you give me some energon so they don't starve?"

"Sure." Gizmo answered, pausing, "What happened to Gadget?"

"I...I'm sorry Gizmo." Kikite answered, "Existence got to him before I could stop anything from happening."

"Hey, you tried." Gizmo sighed, leaving for a few minutes. She came back with three smaller cubes that Kikite had seen the sparklings drink out of plenty of times. Kikite could only imagine that it was low grade. "Good luck."

"I don't know if luck is really going to hold off Balance and Existence." Kikite answered tiredly, carrying the cubes on three light disks and shimmering herself and the cubes back to Solaria.

_**~-x-~**_

The sparklings were in the same place as before, only Melody was facing her younger siblings again. This time, none of them reacted when she came into the room. Perhaps they'd picked up on her lack of patience earlier?

"I brought you guys some energon." Kikite announced tiredly. She sent the cubes over to the sparklings, watching as each of them took one. She sat down a little bit away from them, planning on only staying long enough to make sure none of them choked. She closed her eyes, focusing on trying to mentally overpower how exhausted she was. She really needed to eat and have a few good hours of sleep. After a while, she opened her eyes to check on the sparklings. They had finished their cubes and were now clicking to each other, every once in a while throwing a glance her way.

"I'll be back to check on you guys tomorrow. Don't go anywhere." Kikite stated, leaving the room without waiting for a response. She magically locked the door behind her, so the trio couldn't leave that way. With all that done, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, stomach starting to growl. She ate... Something, her mind to tired to really process whatever the hell it was. And than she made the slow trek upstairs to take a shower, change into pajamas, and finally crawl into bed.

Closing her eyes and resting against the pillow was probably the best feeling in the world. That was, of course, until someone knocked on her door. She threw off her blankets with a growl, crawling out of the comfort to open the door.

"The world had better be ending." Kikite stated bluntly, glaring at the servant who stood there. He was an old friend. He remained patient with her, probably noticing how exhausted she looked.

"One of the soldiers reports that Cyberwave and Requiem are waiting for you on the military base near Primus' realm. They wish to speak with you and are acting quite hostile." The servant informed her.

"Tell him I'll come first thin in the morning, and not a second sooner." Kikite replied, already longing to crawl back into her soft, warm bed.

"Very well. I'm guessing you don't want to be disturbed again?"

"Bingo." Kikte answered. The servant nodded and left. Kikite shut the door behind him and crawled into bed. She was out like a light within minutes, the events of the day pulling her into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Cyberwave

**Author's Note:**** Depressing chapter right here :C Sorry about that... Well, not really, this fic is MEANT to be emo. Of course, good stuff is going to come in later chapters. I hate a sad ending overall. I dunno why, it's just me.**

**Wave: She's lying. Her stories/roleplays never end well**

**Kiki: STFU Wave. Mel, disclaimer!**

**Melody: Jeeze :/ Well, Transformers belongs to HasTak and Sailor Moon belong to someone in Japan. Daddy, Luci, and Starshine all belong to Lady Lucis... Was that good?**

**Kiki: Perfect, Mel! Now on to the ANGST!**

**_~-x-~_  
**

Cyberwave didn't know what to do. Where should they go? Who should they see? All she knew was that the longer the sparklings were with Kite, the more likely they were to be hurt. It had her on the verge of panic. She was shaking, she was so upset. She felt Rekkie wrap his arms around her.

"We'll get them back. Kite isn't stupid enough to hurt them." Rekkie's tone was confident. Cyberwave cuddled against his chest, wanting comfort and feeling horribly worried. It stunk that they couldn't feel bonds here.

"It's not Kite I'm worried about," Cyberwave admitted, "It's her grandparents." It was Balance and Existence that had caused all of this. And Existence had been the one to kill Kikite's mother. What was going to stop them from killing four, defenseless, little sparklings when the easily killed one pretty powerful light goddess.

"They'll be okay." Wave figured he was trying to reassure himself as well as her. She sighed, pulling away from him gently.

"I better go tell Starshine and the others." She probably looked as spark broken as she felt. She slipped out of his arms and away from the room. The moved down the pale gray hall.

Starshine did not take the news well. Cyberwave patiently listened as she was given an audio full for being irresponsible.

"What kind of mother are you, letting your kids get kidnapped by some stupid fleshbag?" Starshine demanded, seeming to have no regard for the fact that there were already tears in Cyberwave's optics.

"We're leaving, Starshine. We know where Kikite's base is, and we're going to -make- her listen." Cyberwave felt him put an arm around her shoulders in a possessive manner. Cyberwave didn't even need to look to know Rekkie was giving her mother the same glare he'd give to her brother when telling him to back off. Starshine took the warning and shut her mouth. Cyberwave let Rekkie lead her away. When they got outside, they both transformed and drove toward where they knew Kikite should be in silence.

"I'm sorry." Cyberwave spoke just loud enough to be heard over her own engine. Everything was surprisingly quiet.

"This isn't your fault, Wave." Rekkie answered.

"It feels like it is."

_**~-x-~**_

Kikite made them wait overnight. And it was late in the afternoon when the Light incarnate finally showed up. When she did show, Cyberwave grabbed the teenager from the collar.

"Where. Are. They?" Cyberwave was careful to annunciate each word.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you, Wave." Kikite met her eyes, and for a few moments they were both still. Wave finally released the teenager. "Thank you." Kikite said, no hostility in her tone. Actually, she looked rather... Haunted.

"What happened?" Rekkie asked.

"Melody and the twins are fine." Kikite gulped, "But... But Gadge... Existence got to him before I could move them to a safe place... I'm sorry." Cyberwave cupped a hand over her mouth, feeling sick. How...? Why...? "The... The others saw it happen. Existence slit Gadgets main energon line. It... It was messy." Kikite told them. Cyberwave leaned more on Rekkie, tears flowing from her optics. Rekkie's arm around her shoulder tightened slightly.

"Can we see Mel and the twins?" Cyberwave asked quietly, hating that she had to depend on Kikite just to get to them.

"Of course." Kikite answered. Cyberwave watched as the world around them blurred, and than suddenly they were in the middle of a huge room. Cyberwave stopped leaning against Rekkie, and his arm loosened from her shoulder. Mel saw them first.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mel's excited voice cause a flood of relief to go through Cyberwave. Mel practically launched herself into her Mother's arms. Cyberwave held Melody close.

"Primus, I was so worried." Cyberwave offlining her optics and giving Mel a kiss on the forehead. She onlined them again when she felt Rekkie send all of them a wave of love over their bonds. She sent them all love back, only realizing something wasn't right after doing so. She hadn't been able to feel their bond since she died. Why could she suddenly now? She shifted slightly closer to Rekkie, who had nuzzled his face between the twins and probably wasn't planning on letting go of either of them anytime soon.

"Thank Primus you three are okay." Rekkie muttered. Cyberwave could hear the implied, 'I wish Gadget was too' in his voice. The twins were clinging to their father, probably terrified still after what they'd seen. _It doesn't matter now. Everything will be fine. _Cyberwave tried to re-assure herself. Too many bad things wouldn't happen in one day, right?

/Do... Do you guys know what happened to Gadge?/ Melody asked, sounding upset even over the comm link.

/Yeah sweetie, we know./ Cyberwave answered. Mel cuddled against her more, her head shifting over to where her spark would be if she were still alive. /I'm going to kill those two stupid blobs myself!/ Cyberwave swore over a private comm to Rekkie.

/Wave, no! They'll kill you!/ Rekkie answered firmly, fear in his tone over the comm.

/Like I'd fragging let them!/ Cyberwave answered stubbornly. Mel interrupted them from discussing the matter further.

"Mommy, why do you have a sparkbeat? Starshine and the others don't, but you and daddy and the twins do." She asked. Cyberwave didn't know how to answer that. She glanced over at Rekkie, who just looked shocked.

"We do?" He asked, seeming to listen more carefully to the twins chests, and than coming over close enough to listen to Cyberwave's own and to Melody's. "We do." Rekkie confirmed as he straightened.

"Is that normal, or is something wrong?" Melody asked, optics wide with concern.

"Maybe we're not dead?" Starfire suggested.

"Ten points to Starfire for being the first to get it right." Cyberwave looked at Kikite, who was at the Eternus Crystal, smiling and crying. The black haired girl was quick to wipe away her tears though.

"Really?" Starfire and Darkstar spoke at the same time.

"Wow. You guys really think I'm soul-less." Kikite looked insulted, "Which, I guess I can understand from the twins. Come on, really? You all thought I would -actually- do that stuff to you?"

"Yes." Rekkie answered first, giving the light incarnate a nasty glare.

"Kinda..." Mel piped up from where she'd re-nuzzled herself into her mother's arms.

"Some of that stuff sure did look real." Darkstar added, his twin nodding in agreement.

"I... You... Well, yeah." Cyberwave took a bit to stammer out her own answer. She glanced over as a bit of alarm formed over the sparkling's bonds. Rekkie was swaying slightly, and he let go of the twins. Wave set Mel down and jumped to catch the twins. "Rekkie?" She whimpered, finally seeing -why-. There was a black tendril around his neck. Another was wrapped around his abdomen. A third was hovering over his chassis. _Primus, Rekkie, NO! _She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It was like her vocalizer had just shut down.

"Daddy?" Darkstar's tone was pleading, even as Existence himself formed in the room. His apprendage plunged into Rekkie's chest and ripped his spark out. Cyberwave felt the tears come. But Rekkie was still glaring at Existnece, looking like he was in a hell of a lot of pain, but still holding on. _Leave him alone! _Cyberwave still wanted to scream. To do something. But she had to stay with the sparklings, make sure they didn't get hurt too. _'I love you.' _Cyberwave sent over the bond, trying desperately to cling to him over it.

'_I love you too.'_ He sent back, just as Existence extinguished his spark. Cyberwave felt like her own spark shattered in her chassis. She'd lost him. She'd lost him -again-, and this time there wasn't even the promise of meeting with him again in Primus' realm. No, he was just... Gone. Forever. Nothing but memories. She felt so weak, for a minute only able to stare at Rekkie's grayed out frame. She barely even moved when Kikite produced a shield around herself and the sparklings.

"Solaria Melody, Make up!" Cyberwave watched as Kikite changed into her senshi form. Cyberwave had never been around to see it before, but something seemed wrong. The black haired girl changed from wearing a dress to a black button up top and a purple skirt. Her stockings were black and in cobweb shapes, her flats also back. On one hip, her sword was in it's hilt, ready and waiting. On the other, a black thorned whip. Beautiful black butterfly wings sprouted from the teenagers back as well. "Amethyst spiral!" Kikite sounded so angry... large shards of purple rock, coated in a strange powder, flung themselves from Kikite's hand and toward Existence. The blob easily deflected the attack. "How could you just come in here and kill him? In front of his kids?" Kikite demanded angrily.

"He needed to die." The monotone voice sent chills down Cyberwave's spine. How could he even think that Rekkie needed to die?

"No he didn't!" Kikite's voice was firm. She sounded confident. "Liar! Neither did Mom's boyfriend! Neither did Gadget! Neither did mom..." Her voice dropped. Cyberwave was surprised, she didn't know that Kikite knew. Kikite flung a ball of fire at the blob that composed her grandfather. The blob disappeared to avoid the shot, reappearing a moment later. Cyberwave was horrified to see the blob grab Kite around the neck and throw her.

"You know not what you speak of." Existence stated. Kikite smacked into the wall, one of the wings getting mangled. Kikite started to get up as Existence formed into a humanoid. He approached the light shield, somehow managing to stick his hand through. For a horrible moment, it looked like he would be able to grab Mel before Cyberwave was able to grab her and pull her away. Kikite cam up behind her grandfather, clearly trying to stab him in the back with her sword. The man vanished once more, Kikite's sword colliding harmlessly with the shield. Cyberwave still pulled Melody back, fear in every beat of her spark.

"I know enough. Leave them alone, your fight is with me!" Kikite ordered, turning so she was facing her grandfather once more.

"My fight need not be with you if you would just listen." Existence answered. Kikite lashed out at him again with her sword. He disappeared again, this time not returning. Kikite turned toward's the light shield, pulling it down.

"You guys alright."

"I think so." Cyberwave finally found her voice, looking over the sparklings. Physically, they all seemed to be fine. Mentally, she doubted they were doing good, and she bent down to hug them. Mel and Starfire burst into tears. Darkstar just looked miserable.

"I'm sorry." Kikite whispered. The light goddess exited Cyberwave's field of vision. But Cyberwave could guess that she'd moved to get rid of Rekkie's body.

"Mommy... Daddy's still with Primus, right?" Darkstar asked.

"Of course sweetie. He's just gonna take care of Gadge while I'm watching you guys." Cyberwave promised, trying to keep her spark break out of her voice.

"I'm sorry to break this up." Kikite said, "But we need to leave to someplace that's hopefully safer."

"That's fine Kite." Cyberwave replied, picking up both the twins. Melody practically clung to her leg. She could feel that all three of them were horribly afraid. She wasn't planning on letting any of them out of her field of vision again for a while.

_**~-x-~ **_

Kikite ended up bringing them to the crystal cavern. Cyberwave knew this place was only safer because the sparkling couldn't hurt themselves by touching the Eternus Crystal. She and the sparklings plus Kikite could barely fit in there. Pit, Cyberwave couldn't even fully stand in the room! It didn't really matter. They were just here to recharge, anyway. They'd move again in the morning. Cyberwave laid out, basically having to play pillow for the sparklings. Unfortunately, they were to young to have human forms, so they had to stay as they were. And Wave wasn't going to use her human form when they couldn't, so she just tried to make the best of it. Kite was able to use her magic to create a cute little 'movie' with her light magic, that helped the sparklings drift into recharge.

"I love you, so much..." Cyberwave whispered to her three sparklings, resting her head on her arm, and glancing over at Kikite. She'd stayed with them, already fast asleep in a stone chair. Kikite said it was safe for all of them to sleep at once... Cyberwave finally offlined her optics and slipped into recharge.

_**~-x-~ **_

Cyberwave jolted online at the sudden fear across all three of her sparklings' bonds. Her optics came online. Existence was in the room, in his human form. He had a grip on Melody. Her own human form was out in an instant, trying to tackle the man. She didn't succeed in hitting him, he disappeared before she could. Wave landed herd in the dirt, not able to pick herself up before Existence reformed, kicking her in the ribs hard enough to get slammed into the wall.

"Leave my sparklings alone!" Cyberwave growled through the pained haze that was already forming. It felt like that aft head had broken something. She picked herself up, glaring at Existence. She shifted to stand in front of her kids. The scale was weird, the twins a bit taller than her and Mel even bigger still. If this was a normal situation, Cyberwave would have looked pathetic. Given the circumstance, she probably looked more like someone who knew they were screwed and were resigned to it. That was probably a good definition. She pulled out her knife , wondering how much good it was going to do against a guy who could use a sword.

"I will kill you as easily as I killed your mate." Existence promised, looking as eager as a being without emotions could.

"I'm kinda hard to kill when I'm pissed off and my family is in danger." Cyberwave snarled back. Where was Kikite? She couldn't even look as Existence approached her, slashing out with his sword. She was barely able to dodge the weapon. Thankfully, a light shield appeared over the sparklings. Maybe Kite had finally woken up?

"Cyberwave, watch out!" Kikite's voice screamed. Too late. A black tendril reached up and wrapped around her arms. It squeezed tight. Her arms pressing against her side fragging -hurt-. Cyberwave tried to kick at it. Kick at -him-. Another tendril appeared, wrapping around her legs and forcing them to be still. She glared at Existence. His human form was approaching her with a wicked looking blade. She glanced over to see the sparklings had a purple light shield around them now, although she still couldn't see Kikite. She returned her glare to Existence. The man had no trace of emotion in his face, although he disappeared quite suddenly, revealing Kikite's location. The light incarnate's eyes went wide as she slashed out with her sword.

"Damn it, Kite!" Cyberwave hissed as the tip of the blade bit into her skin, slashing across her abdomen. The tendrils released her. Cyberwave pressed a hand to her wound even as she hit her knees, feeling the blood leaking through her fingers, though she didn't dare look. "Worry about the sparklings." Cyberwave gestured with her head in their direction, "I've survived worse." Kikite nodded, moving toward the shield. "Stupid, weak, human form." Cyberwave whispered, closing her eyes and trying to will the pain away.

She felt one of the tendrils re-appear and wrap around her neck. One hand flew up, trying to pull it away. It lifted her and threw her into a wall. Her back smacked against the stone first, her head soon following. She crumpled to the floor. The blood loss combined with the hid to her head made the room spin, and Cyberwave couldn't make out anything for a few moments. When she could see straight again, she lurched to her feet. "Leave him alone!" She screeched, grabbing for a knife and flinging it, the weapon aimed for Existence. The man had a grip on Darkstar. Her sparkling was being held still by the tendrils.

"Mommy?" Darkstar's voice was higher than normal. Cyberwave reached out to him over the bond, trying to reassure him. Her knife hit it's mark, embedding itself in the man's back, a fire snake wrapping up Existence's legs at the same time. Existence turned, tearing out her sparkling's energon line at the same time.

"NO!" Cyberwave screeched, trying to run to her son. Existence turned back into his blob form, his appendage slamming her in the chest and knocking her back. Cyberwave hit her head again, blacking out this time.

_**~-x-~**_

Cyberwave onlined slowly. Kikite was hovering over her. Her wounds were no longer hurting. Although her chest was, aching from the bonds she'd just lost, each one a fresh hole in her spark. Starfire was terrified and miserable. Melody was the same. Cyberwave reached out to them over the bonds, switching back to her robot form and looking for them. They two came over when they saw she'd gone back to 'normal'. Cyberwave hugged them both tightly.

"Mommy..." Starfire whimpered, clinging like Cyberwave might vanish into smoke. Melody had one arm around her mother and one arm around her sister. Both of them were crying. Cyberwave kissed them both on the forehead, sending them both love in a wave over the bond. Both the sparklings replied with the same, their sadness mingling. Cyberwave wished she could comfort them somehow.

"Daddy... Daddy is still with Primus right? And so is Gadge and Darkstar?" Melody asked, begging her mother with her optics to say yes. But Melody could probably feel Cyberwave's uncertainty.

"I... I don't know. They might have gone someplace special..." Cyberwave replied, "They might be keeping Luci company."

"But... You said we're not ever gonna see Luci again!" Starfire shrieked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie... I just don't know." Tears welled up in Cyberwave's optics as Starfire burst out sobbing.

_**~-x-~**_

It took a while for Cyberwave to get the sparklings to go back into recharge. And even then, they both had nightmares. Cyberwave did her best to soothe each of them. Rubbing their backs, singing old Cybertronian lullabies, and near constantly reaching to them over the bond. Starfire woke up frequently, and Melody seemed stuck in her nightmares. Cyberwave felt so helpless, and spent all the time the pair were recharging crying. She couldn't help it. Rekkie was gone, Gadget was gone, and now Darkstar was too. She wouldn't see any of them ever again. Why... Why did this have to happen.

"Wave?" Kikite's voice spoke up quietly from the back of the room.

"Yeah?"

"You know... You know that my mom is gone right? She doesn't exist as anything but memories now."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't know what happened to Rek and the sparklings."

"That's why I told these two what I did, I don't want them getting their hopes up." Cyberwave paused, "How did you find out about your mother anyway?"

"I saw it in the Eternus Crystal." Kikite's voice answered. She sounded like she was crying.

"Ooooh." Cyberwave replied. The two fell silent, Kikite perhaps falling asleep. But Cyberwave remained wide awake. There was no way that Existence fragger was getting the jump on her and her sparklings again.


	4. Kikite 2

**Authors Note:**** Sooo. Unfortunately this chapter is pretty much just filler space. Sorry guys! It took so long to (And is actually the longest chapter by a few hundred words. Aint that a kicker? xD So, sorry this took so long. But I do have homework and I'm making a Sailor Sword costume in between, so you'll sadly have to expect my chapters to be coming in less frequently. Gomenasai!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Sailor Moon. We're four chapters in people, you should have realized this by now. And trust me, If I owned either, they would NOT be hugely famous.  
**

**~-x-~**

Kikite did end falling back asleep. She was exhausted. Using her magic was still a drain on her, and emotionally... Emotionally she was in shock. The Eternus Crystal had shown her earlier in the day what had happened to her mother. It was... difficult. And than Rekkie. And than Darkstar. And than dealing with Mel and Starfire while Wave was passed out and she was trying to clean up the energon. But now Cyberwave woke up and was able to take over. Which of course was a huge relief.

And now... Here they were. Kikite with a sore back from sleeping in a stone chair all night, and Cyberwave having stayed awake trying to soothe her sparklings.

"Mornin." Kite greeted the green femme with a yawn, stretching and hearing several cracks go down her spine.

"Morning." Cyberwave replied. Neither of them though good could really apply after the night they'd had.

"I'm gonna go take care of some flesh-bag business. Use the mental link if you need me." Cyberwave nodded to her. Kikite headed out the long tunnel that was the opening of the cavern, deciding to hoof it just to clear her mind. She crossed the bridge and the stream, than headed up the path that lead to the palace. Once inside, she showered and changed her clothes, and than found something to eat. She checked on the paperwork, before going to do her daily rounds in the Fire Lands. Once all of that was finished, Kikite shimmered back into the Crystal Cavern.

"Welcome back." Cyberwave muttered. Starfire was awake, cuddled up in her mother's lap. The sparkling looked so sad. Kikite felt her stomach clench. The poor thing, separated from her twin forever. The bonds between human twins were close, she didn't want to think about what it was like to have the other half of your heart ripped away. Melody was still asleep, although she looked like she was having nightmares.

"She still having bad dreams?" Kikite asked. Cyberwave nodded. After a while, Melody onlined.

"Morning." She grumbled, clearly not feeling great, nuzzling against her mother as much as she could.

"Hey sweetie." Cyberwave brushed her hand over the sparklings head, as if she were brushing back hair. Kikite felt a flare of jealousy go through her. She wanted her mom back.

"So, I think the safest place for you guys would be the Decepticon base on Earth." Kikite announced, "You guys have backup there, and I can't be constantly baby sitting you." She added.

"Well, if that's what you think is best..." Cyberwave answered slowly. She clearly didn't like the idea.

"It is. Ready?"

"Yeah. Whenever you are." Cyberwave answered. Kikite nodded, and soon they were in Melody's room.

"Alright. So. I have stuff to take care of. So... I'll come back later." Kikite made the quick excuse to leave.

_**~-x-~**_

Kikite came back a while later, dismayed that she was unable to find Cyberwave. Cobra was with the sparklings, and they were both fine.

"So why are you watching them?" Kikite asked.

"Because. Gizzy told me what's going on. And now Wave's suddenly gone missing. That's a completely legitimate reason for me to be concerned." Cobra whispered, glancing back at the two peacefully slumbering sparklings behind him.

"I'll find her." Kikite promised, sounding far more confident than she felt. She left soon after, heading to the Eternus Crystal. Surprisingly, that turned up nothing. So next, she went to Primus' realm to look for her. 15 minutes of wandering turned up nothing. And she was about to leave when she found someone, although not who she was looking for.

"Holy Frag! Rekkie, you're alive!" Kikite couldn't help but squealing.

"Uh, no. I'm not. No spark beat, squishy. Which is kind of your fault." Rekkie answered, glaring at her.

"Okay, lemme re-phrase that." Kikite replied, utterly delighted with the hopeful feeling that flared through her chest. "Holy frag! Rekkie! You exist! You're more than just a memory!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Rekkie asked. Kikite ignored him, instead chattering on excitedly to herself.

"Which means Darkstar and Gadget are here too! Which means... Wave may have scared the sparklings for nothing..." Kikite continued, expression falling. Rekkie had gained a look of horror.

"What happened to Darkstar?" He demanded.

"Darkstar was killed. I'm surprised you haven't seen him already." Kikite replied quickly, "Bu that brings me to why I'm here anyway. Have you seen your sparkmate, by any chance?"

"No. Why? What happened?" Rekkie's tone sounded like he was about to start panicking. An immature desire to mess with him surfaced, but she shoved it down. Unfortunately, she didn't have back up, seeing as Balance and Existence's fight with Primus had come to a standstill. Which, wasn't necessarily a bad thing; it just left Kite with no one to help her if Rekkie decided to shoot.

"I don't know. She just went missing from the base." Kikite stuck to the truth, a little dismayed as Rekkie's cannon whirled to life threateningly. She knew he was just trying to intimidate her, but it was working.

"You better find her. I can't do it, and since it's your fault I'm stuck here, I think you should get moving." Rekkie growled. Kikite had only heard that tone get directed at another Cybertronian. Although she was sure it was much more effective when you were a quarter of their size and weight, immortal light incarnate or not.

"I'm working on it Rekkie. And if you shoot me, you're on your slagging own. Currently, only Primus knows where she is." Kikite growled at the mech. Rekkie's cannon quieted slightly, but did not disappear. "Look. I'm doing the best I can. When I find her, I'll come and tell you, alright?" Kikite promised, getting a nod from Rekkie. She disappeared again, going to the one place she hadn't checked.

_**~-x-~**_

She wandered around Balance and Existence's realm, searching every place Cyberwave would be. But she never found the green and pink haired woman in any of the bleak, gray rooms. So now she was out of ideas.

The next day, Kikite went back to Earth to tell Cobra that she had found nothing.

"You didn't find anything?" He'd asked incredulously, speaking quietly so Melody and Starfire wouldn't hear him over the movie they were watching.

"Nothing. I don't know what happened to her." Kikite sighed. Cobra offlined his optics, seeming to be trying to relax.

"Fine. I'm gonna go talk to the girls." Cobra moved into the room, pausing the TV.

"Awww, c'mon!" Mel groaned, flopping back on the couch and shooting the red mech a glare. Kikite had quietly followed Cobra into the room, mostly to see how the two sparklings reacted.

"What's wrong Uncle Cobra?" Starfire asked, probably catching the look on Cobra's face. The twins never had as much of a problem with their uncle as Melody did. Although Kite didn't even know what Melody's problem was in the first place.

"Well..." Cobra started, the look on his face telling Kite he wasn't ready for this. It seemed the poor mech didn't even know how to -start-. "Mommy is going to be away for a while."

"What? Why?" Both sparklings demanded this time. Melody snapped to attention, leaning toward her uncle for once.

"She... She was sent on a special mission. We don't know when she'll be back, but she told me to tell you guys that she loves you, and not to worry." Cobra promised them. Both sparklings still looked concerned.

"Why didn't she come and say goodbye?" Starfire looked miserable. Primus, this wasn't fair. Not to them, not at all.

"She was kinda rushed out to go on the mission." Cobra answered sadly. Both sparklings looked away. Cobra un paused the movie and moved away. Kikite beat the mech out the door and started running around base, looking the whole place over. She wanted a hint. Just a small clue. Anything that would lead her to the sparklings getting their mother back. She found nothing. Sure, there was evidence that she had lived in the base, but nothing to indicate she'd gone away or anything.

Kikite disappeared again, thinking of another spot she hadn't checked.

_**~-x-~**_

The clearing was empty. There was no sign of Cyberwave. Kikite couldn't even say that the femme had been to the clearing recently. Everything was perfect and untouched. She sighed again, moving to the cliff side and sitting down, legs hanging over the edge. This place was one of Cyberwave's favorite places to come and clear out her head... Well, processor. Either way, Kikite though that maybe this place would work for her as well. So she leaned against the tree that drew right there at the edge, and she closed her eyes.

"Where the frag did you go, you great green glitch?" Kikite was still wracking her mind for answers. She didn't know why the whole situation bothered her so much. Even the Eternus Crystal didn't know what was happening...

"That's why it's bothering me so bad." Kikite muttured the realization aloud. All her life, the Eternus Crystal had all the answers. Lucis had always gone to it or Balance and Existance. But now Existence had lost it and it had spread to Balance. But the Crystal was a hunk of magical rock. It didn't have a mind to loose. It should have been infallible. But it wasn't. It too had failed to give her the answers she needed. Which was rare. And it was driving her up a wall.

"_When any living thing dies, it goes to whatever deity it believes in." _Lucis' lecture popped into her head. Kikite wasn't entirely sure why she thought of it. Especially since she'd checked in Primus' realm. There was no sign of Cyberwave there. But... There was another deity the Cybertronians believed in.

"Oh slag. Unicron." Well, that was a slap to the face. The possibility that Cyberwave had died and gone to the Pit had never even occurred to her. And now that it had, she was worried. What if Cyberwave was down there? Was she suffering? Would Kikite be able to drag her back to the world of the living? Primus was a scary concept of having to deal with when he was angry. But Unicron? The mech ate -planets-. That was one -big- mech. Kikite certainly had no desire to get on his bad side. Although there was a good chance he would not be able to eat the Sun since it was so hot, which would ensure the safety of Solaria. For now. Kikite shook her head.

"If she got herself into the pit, than I can't be going to save her right now." Kikite muttered, tiredly picking herself back up and moving away from the cliff side. It was true. She had other more important things to deal with. She paused to look around the sun-lit clearing. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. the weather almost seemed to be mocking her dark thoughts. She shook her head, deciding to go check on the Fire Lands and Solaria next.

_**~-x-~**_

There was not much going on in the Fire Lands. There wasn't anything special going on in Solaria either. But the latter was the place where she grew up. It was her palace and her home. Kikite decided to wander around a bit while she was there. She wasn't ready to go back to Earth and face the sparklings; nor was she dumb enough to go tell Rekkie that she'd found nothing. No. Neither option was good. So instead, for now she chose to enjoy the relative safety of the Solaria palace.

She chose a path that led her into a wooded area, following the dusty dirt path. She walked slowly, looking at the flowers the grew between the tress, and the animals that scampered between them. As she continued, she came to a stream and a nice, newer looking bridge. Kikite knew the bridge had been there a long time, but it was still nice that is was kept in such good repair. She moved toward the opening of the Crystal Cavern. She headed down the long narrow path, entering the cool, familiar room.

"I wish I could just always stay in this room." Kikite sighed. "But... I can't. So maybe I'll just practice my fire magic a bit and than actually go back to doing what I'm supposed to." Kikite had already made the decision to do just that, but she couldn't help but say it out loud. She couldn't help but want to warn the room. As if she weren't alone in there. She shook her head, slowly starting to make different, realistically sized shapes with her fire. It was good practice for control. She started with butterflies, than slowly moved to horses, and the last thing she made was a large fiery dragon. When she was sure she coudl do what she needed to, she headed back to Earth.

_**~-x-~**_

"So... Since you mom is gone, I though maybe you guys would like a bedtime story?" Kikite asked the sparklings. She was trying to redeem herself. She felt like she needed to. Besides, the two sparklings' mom had just disappeared recently. Maybe a little story would cheer them up.

"Sure." Melody sounded unenthusiastic. She gave Kite a 'I still don't forgive you nor will I ever' look. Kikite figured she deserved it. Starfire just nodded, leaning against her sister.

"Cool." Kikite answered, focusing on bringing her fire together so it would for pictures with her words. "So, Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. The princess lived all alone in a huge castle. The castle was guarded by a huge dragon, that kept the princess locked away." The palace looked like a mix of the Solaria Palace, the Decepticon Base, and something out of a twisted fairy tale. The princess looked a bit like Wave, although with the fire it was difficult to keep the human looking solid. And the dragon was black with red eyes, looking much more like Tuteur than she'd originally intended.

"The princess was lonely. The dragon didn't like to open a lot of time with her, and would never let her go out. Usually, the princess would just stare out the window, utterly bored." The flames showed the princess sighing dramatically and leaning on the window sill in the tallest tower. Cheek in her hand, the princess fit perfectly. Kikite was proud of how well this was working.

"One day, the princess saw a man pass by. When she asked the dragon who it was, she was told it was the Prince of a nearby land. The princess began to notice the man riding by daily." A fiery sun showed the passing of days. And a very fairy tale prince version of Rekkie played the man on the horse, riding past each day, the dragon always perched somewhere else on or around the castle.

"The princess waited. She had to. The dragon went out to hunt one day, a little before the prince was going to pass by. The princess ran outside, hoping to meet the prince. She got her with, and soon she and the prince were talking and laughing." The fire dragon flew away, and the princess exited the castle. Seconds later, the prince and his horse came by, the fire man dismounting and approaching the princess.

"The princess, unfortunately, lost track of time. The dragon came back before she could run back to the palace and shoo the man off. The dragon breathed fire to separate the two, before shoving the princess back into the castle and chasing the man away." The fire showed the dragon arriving and belching out a gust of flame that caused both the prince and the princess to jump away. It showed the dragon pushing the clearly protesting woman back into the castle, than turning and chasing the man and his horse away.

"The dragon never left while the princess was awake again. For weeks, the princess did not see the prince from her window. She grew sadder as time went on, longing for company more than ever now that she knew what it was like." And the flame returned to showing the princess at the window.

"Finally, after nearly a month, the Prince returned. When he came back, a dragon tamer was with him. The tamer distracted the dragon while the prince ran inside to rescue the princess. He found her and brought her out, helping her onto his horse. They rode off together into the sunset." The scene illustrated itself once more. The tamer, who looked suspiciously like Kikite herself, rode off on the dragon. The prince was shown running into the castle, and than leading the princess out a few minutes later. The scene changed, a prettier castle forming.

"Eventually, the Prince and the Princess got married. And they had four children of their own. And everyone lived happily ever after." The princess and the prince had formed outside the castle, the princess holding a little boy. A pair of twins were huggin nearbye, and the one who looked oldest was hugging her father around the waist. "The end." Kikite whispered, extinguishing the flames. For a while, all three of them were quiet.

"Thanks for the story, Kite." Melody spoke up, lying down. Starfire mimicked the action.

"Kite, what happened to the dragon?" Starfire asked.

"Who cares! It was mean to the prince and the princess anyway!" Melody scoffed.

"So? it was just doing it's job! Maybe it was trying to keep the princess safe!" Starfire defended, giving Kikite a look that told the light incarnate she was forgiven.

"Starfire is right again. And the dragon went to go live with the tamer, and she was very happy, Star." Kikite promised the sparkling. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Kite. Thank you!" Both sparklings answered as the light incarnate left the room. Kikite smiled softly, glad to have made them happy.

_**~-x-~**_

Outside, Cobra was waiting for her.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Kikite replied quietly. She headed down the hall quickly. She was glad that she'd cheered up the sparklings a little. She wondered when she should tell everyone what happened. Where she figured Cyberwave was. Well, maybe she could just lie. Just say she couldn't find her. Just say she must be like Lucis somehow. When Kite was sure she was alone, she turned and punched the wall, succeeding in hurting her hand and starting to cry. She hit her knees, leaning her head against the cool metal. It was the first time she was letting herself grieve. Now that she was finally releasing the emotions, they poured from her like she was a faucet.

Kikite nearly jumped from her skin when she felt a hand on her back. She turned her head, shocked to see Cobra's human form. And he looked -concerned-.

"You wanna talk?" Cobra asked.

"Not really." Kite squeaked in reply. Nornmally he acted like such an aft. Why was he being nice now?

"Well, if you want, I'm not usually the aft I am around Rekkie, you know." Cobra straightened, "Besides. I have to get used to treating you well if I'm supposed to replace my sister as your guardian." He grinned at this. "That shouldn't be too hard, the way you two fought."

"Yeah..." Kikite sniffled and grinned, rubbing the tears from her eyes, "You're doing a great job already."

"Thanks." Cobra answered, sitting his human form down next to her and leaning against the wall. They were both quiet for a long time. Kikite was still struggling to stop crying. And Cobra probably didn't know what to say. "You crying about your mom?" Cobra finally asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know about her?" Kikite asked curiously, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Gizmo thought I should be prepared. She told me a lot of the important details of what you told her. You mom dying was a pretty important thing." Cobra replied honestly. Kikite nodded, even though the mech wasn't looking at her and probably didn't see the action. His eyes were focusing on the ceiling, as if he saw something, or someone, there. "It was real hard on me the first few years too. It's weird to have her there one day telling you she loves you, and the next your watching her remains get put in their final resting place." Cobra sighed.

"My mom doesn't have a resting place. I have no clue what happened to her... Remains." Kikite whispered, throat a bit sore from the crying.

"Neither does mine, anymore." Cobra turned his head to look at her. Kikite gave the mech a confused look, and he sighed. "One of my... Less successful missions was to get a bomb out of a mausoleum. I failed. The building went sky high. It was where my mom... Was." Cobra whispered.

"Oh, wow... Primus, that sucks. I'm sorry." Kikite answered honestly. Something like that would have made her so much more upset. That was a matter of 'well it cant get any worse'. Poor Cobra. It was the first time in a while that she actually felt some compassion for the mech who she'd thought a jerk. He usually acted like one.

"I somehow doubt it's your fault fleshie. Your Mommy and Daddy probably hadn't even -met- yet." Cobra grinned, tone implying 'other activities'. This earned him a smack to the back of the head. Surprisingly, he took it without any complaint aside from muttering 'ow'. He still grinned though, seeing that Kikite was now fighting back a smile, even through the tears.

"You act like such a jerk." Kikite growled.

"Only around Rekkie. Or to cheer you up." Cobra smirked.

"Why?"

"Why around Rekkie?" Cobra clearly grew uncomfortable with the question. "It's... It's because he's not good enough for Wave. And I'm afraid he's gonna hurt her. She's slagging infatuated with him. It's made her soft. Which, I guess is good for the sparklings but..." Cobra paused, clearly trying to quickly gather a good argument to defend his actions. For once, Kikite was considerate enough to keep her mouth shut and not interrupt him. "But we're in the middle of the war. And now that she's gotten soft, she gets hurt so much more easily. And now every time she gets hurt kinda bad... I'm afraid she'll brake. And I know she will the moment Rekkie frags it up. Because as far as I can tell, her had Primus-awful timing!" Cobra vented to the human, who was not sure why he was willing to share that with her. Perhaps it was the Allspark fragment imbedded in her skin that made him feel like he was being watched. Or maybe it was that she was so young and given such an important role in her society. Or maybe it was beceause she seemed to be the first one who genuinely cared and wanted to know his side of the story. Kikite couldn't be sure, but she was glad he was willing to talk. His honesty with her so early on would make him easier to live with as time went on.

"I wish I could say I know what you mean, but I dont." Kikite was careful with wording her own reply. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and shatter the small foundation of a relationship she was building with him. "I'm the youngest sibling, and I'm not romantically involved. And I'm not very close to my older sister. So... I have no idea where you're coming from." It was only fair that she was honest with him as well, "But I sort of understand what you're saying. You're just trying to protect your younger sister, and that's your way of doing it?" Kikite asked the last part, pretty sure that she was right but still wanting to check. She didn't want to be putting words into Cobra's mouth.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say!" Cobra sounded relieved. Was she really the first one to believe him and to try and understand him on this? Probably. Now that Kikite though about it, Cobra didn't have any friends on base since Jet Blast died and Fang spark bonded to Rhapsody. That must be lonely for him, to be surrounded by people but to be alone. But again, Kikite could relate. It was how she felt in the Fire Lands. And lately, it was also the way she felt in Solaria. And it was an awful feeling. "If he wasn't Cyberwave's sparkmate, he and I would probably be great friends!" Cobra sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the metal wall. The whole situation clearly stressed him.

"I can understand that. There are a few enemies I've had, where I know that if the situation had been just a little bit different, I would be their best friend and we'd probably be ruling the world together or something." Kikit sighed, "It's such an annoying, weird feeling." Kikite had often gotten the feeling about Nebula. Her dark side and she shared a similar sense of humor. They also like a lot of the same music. The same had applied with Justice. Kikite would have probably loved the unicorn had she not belonged to Nebula. Or if one of them had simply chosen the same side, so that they would both be working toward a common goal.

"Yeah, It makes me tired just thinking about it." Cobra chuckled, opening his eyes again. "I could never have this conversation with Jet Blast or Fang. They just wouldn't have understood it." Cobra added after another long pause of silence lapsed.

"It's alright. Conversations like these are probably best when you're with someone you aren't best friends with anyway." Kikite grinned, "Yeah, this would be too deep for Fang's tiny processor though." Cobra laughed at that. The poor dog bot had always been so easy to pick on.

"I miss that mutt." Cobra sighed, "I miss what we used to have. For a while it was like I had a younger brother. It was great, having another mech around for that." Cobra smirked.

"I though it was him and Cyberwave that were always closer." Kikite commmented, curiosity leaking in her tone.

"Oh, it was always them that were closer. But there was stuff Fang could talk to me about that he never fragging told Wave about. Like when he went through this awkward phase where he had this really bad crush on her." Cobra smirked at this, "When he finally went to go tell Cyberwave, she had news too. He let Wave talk first. It was when she first got with Techno."

"Oh ouch!" Kikite couldn't help but laugh. That -was- harsh. "Wow. Guess he never did end up telling her than?"

"Frag no. I don't think Wave even has a clue." Cobra replied, "He got out of that before Wave and Techno broke up the first time, but it made the first few months Cyberwave was with Techno hard on him."

"I can imagine. I'd be heartbroken if that happened to me." Kikite sobered slightly as she though about it. How had Cyberwave missed that her best friend like her like that? Of course, there was the possibility that she had noticed. But maybe he was too like a little brother for her already at the time that she couldn't return the silver mech's feelings? It was an odd thought.

"Yeah. Wave couldn't figure out why Fang wouldn't talk to her for three days." Cobra rolled his optics, "She's more of an idiot than Silver, sometimes."

"I'd say as a general rule." Kikite answered with a smirk. Cobra shook his head.

"You really should be nicer to her." He said in a scolding tone.

"If I can get her back, I will."

"Fair enough."

"Only if you'll be nice to Rekkie."

"Not that's a bit steep!" Cobra joked. Kite laughed, smiling again.


End file.
